Eleanor's Biggest Fight
by Misto-Forever
Summary: Eleanor is part of the Jellicle royal line. When a steam of murders happen, Macavity is blamed, but there is a much bigger game afoot. AU, OC warning!
1. Prologue

**Hi! I'm trying my hand out at writing for the first time, so this story might not be as good as others you read. I'll try my best with the grammar, and really try to keep the storyline moving. Any criticism or comments you have are greatly appreciated. If I don't add in your favorite cat, just ask, and I'll try to add them in somewhere. In this story, the cats are human-like, since to me, it's the easiest to work with.**

**Oh, and I guess I have to point out that I don't own Cats… Even though it's obvious. **

**All right… here goes!**

"Jump, Elle, jump!" yelled my brother, Quaxo. "I'll catch you!"

The wind was whipping across my face, while I just stood on the cliff, too afraid to move, since I knew He was behind me somewhere. My brother kept yelling to me, but really, there was no way I could leave everyone I cared about… not there. Not at that fortress. My brother didn't want to either, but he had to follow Father's orders, to get me and himself out of there.

But hey? I've never followed directions. So I ran back, to the place of my certain death and all that good stuff.

But at the moment, you are probably really confused about what happened, so let's just take it back a few steps. It all started on a perfect day… well, as perfect of a day you'll get when you're in my family…


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm back! To make everyone happy, I tried to make this chapter really long. So here goes. I tried to make it as funny as I could.**

** And I guess I have to point out the obvious again, I don't own CATS.**

When people say they have a strange family, I laugh. They always say that their brother eats peas with mustard, or their mom sings really loud in public. Okay… but how does that measure up to having a brother with magic, an uncle who's basically a grownup cat version of Justin Bieber, and a dad who's the superhero of our town? Oh wait… I forgot to mention the fact that my grandfather, he just happens to be our leader. Yeah, that's not strange at all.

Anyway, my dad, Munkustrap, decided to wake me up on Monday morning by pushing me out of the bed. "You have to get up Elle, you're going to be late for school!"

"Well, for one fact, good dads don't abuse their children!" I told him, while trying to untangle myself from my blankets," and second, I'm 13 years old! It's common knowledge that all teens NEVER get to school on time!"

"Well, isn't that strange. Your brother has never been late. Actually, he'll be ready to go anytime now, once he eats all the bacon…"

"You know, I feel like a rule breaker today! I'll be down there in a second." My dad laughed as he gave me a hug, and left my room.

My brother was waiting for me when I got downstairs, smiling a mischief smile. "I swear Quaxo, if you ate all the bacon, I will strangle you!"

"Oh no, I would never do that… I may or may not have licked them though…" He didn't get to finish his sentence, since I jumped on him, and pretended to punch him. He pushed me off of him, and put my breakfast on the table. Goodness, 16 year old brothers are sooooooo weird.

After that, we walked to school, which during that time I figured out that I forgot my homework… again. It wasn't a problem, though. I have a good, responsible friend named Electra. The good thing about responsible friends is that they always do their homework, and with a little bribery, they'll always let you cheat. Trust me; NEVER underestimate the power of candy.

My teacher is Professor Jones, you know, Bustopher Jones. I really don't care how much knowledge he's given to education, he's a fat, boring old guy who likes to talk about himself. It's nearly torture to be in his class. I once asked my dad to get me put with a different teacher, but he started saying how much of an honor it was to be in his class, and how smart he was. I tried to point out that we had our turn with him, and it was time for some more lucky cats to have it (particularly Quaxo's class), but he just gave me the evil glare.

But today I'm going to give all my thanks to the Everlasting Cat, because we have gym first, which means no Jones for a whole hour. Just to make my life even better, it's the day we start the sword fighting unit. I don't know about you, but sword fighting is AWESOME! You and your opponent both have to depend on your skills to win.

Rumpleteazer is my partner today. She's nearly as good as I am (though I will always be the best). First we have to go through a bunch of dumb drills, but at the end, we're allowed to do freestyle. Rumpleteazer and I start doing a mock fight, walking around in circles, trying to do the best Jack Sparrow fighting style. It earned us lecture that was about us not taking gym seriously (which, for his defense, I don't) and how it might even save our lives one day. I then, of course said, in the best salesmen voice I could make,

"But you see sir, there's this wonderful new invention that is said to spit fire, and kill a man from 100 ft. away! It's called a gun. It's was invented, let's say 400 years ago?" I gave him a big smile, knowing that I was about to be thrown out of class. And you know what? I was right! Oh, I couldn't wait for my dinner conversation with Daddy that night.

Of course, how could have I've known that the sword master's words were actually come true?

** K, that's it! I hope you like it! Please review and criticize and all that good stuff. I'll try to update soon! **


	3. Chapter 2

When my brother and I came home after school, it was quiet. Generally my dad was home by the time we were, but the fact didn't bother me too much. It wouldn't be the first time he was late. I just calmly grabbed a snack, and started to do my homework. It was only after I had finished my homework and eaten dinner that I started to think something had gone wrong, because if Dad ever thought he was going to be at work for long, he would have called us.

It wasn't until after dark that my dad came back, and he looked more stressed than I have ever seen him. And trust me; he's been in quite a few stressful situations before. Quaxo and I both walked over to him, and asked what happened. Dad just looked at us sadly, and it was easy to tell that he didn't want to tell us, but he did anyway.

And I still wish to this day he hadn't, because it was the moment my life turned upside down.

"Today…" he stopped, trying to find the right words, "Today, three people died. Murdered…"

We just stared at him, in silence I felt like you could cut with a knife. It felt like the temperature went down twenty five degrees in the span of a second. People don't kill each other! It doesn't happen! At least not here… this place was supposed to be safe…

I couldn't bring myself to ask who the victims were… I didn't want to know. But my brother had enough strength to ask.

"Admetus, Carbucketty, and Tumblebrutus."

I wasn't very familiar with the first two, but Tumblebrutus? He was my teacher a few years ago. I was part of his first class, and he was the best. I talked to him only a week before; he helped me with my killer algebra homework. He was the kind of teacher that kids actually liked. I didn't realize that I was crying until my dad hugged me. Quaxo did too.

"How… how did it happen? Who did it?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from breaking.

"They were stabbed…. in the stomach. And I don't know who did it. I can't even imagine why anyone would want to do this… the blood was everywhere…" He stopped as soon as he saw our faces. No wonder why he looked so pale. Even the toughest cat would feel sick after seeing that… Especially for him, with what happened to our mom…

I didn't know what to say. I mean, really, no one can. After that, I just wanted to go to bed and cry. And I knew Dad wanted to also. Well, not the crying part. He's way stronger than that. Dad hugged Quaxo and I really tightly, and told us to go to bed.

That night, I tried to figure out how such a good day can end like this. When I actually went to sleep, I dreamt about a day that was just like this one. The day my mom was killed.

It was the perfect day for a five year old. I got to run through the sprinklers, play tag with my brother, and get to look forward to my play date with Jemima. We were about to go out for ice cream, but my mom, Demeter, had a headache, and decided to stay home. I hugged her, said goodbye, and left.

My dad dropped me off at Jemima's house, and Quaxo at his friend's, and went home. And as far as I can tell, right when he opened the door, he saw Mom in a pool of blood. She was shot in the heart.

We never found out who did it, or even why. There wasn't anything stolen, and Dad didn't have that many enemies than. After Mom's death, he became the person that would find a criminal, no matter what. And I'm sure that today bought back all those memories back to him too. Except for him, it has to be a lot worse.

He actually might had cried that night.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Do I really need to point out the fact that I don't own CATS? J**

**Let's get the show back on the road!**

The next day, I woke up, filled with hopes for the fun day ahead, no school, no fat profess...

Then I remembered. Mr. Tumble, Mom, screams, blood everywhere. The nightmare I had when I was younger came back to me that night. A black cat came strutting into our old house, and for no reason at all (except to prove he was a heartless sadist), shot my mom, and then left, his laughter waking me up, screaming for my mom, then realizing that my dad was the only one there to comfort me. It was all the same, except for the fact that my teacher was there, and I didn't scream this time. I just laid there, in the dark, trying to figure out why this could happen.

My cell phone rung suddenly, pulling me out of my thoughts. It was playing my ringtone for Jemima(which is "It's A Small World After All," it annoys everyone who hears it!) I picked it up, and read the text. Our conversation went something like this-

"omg did u hear bout what happened yesterday?"

"No, my police dad didn't tell me anything, even though he was the first one to know... Of course i heard!"(I wasn't a happy person that morning; I had a right to be sarcastic!)

"Its such a bad thing! why would someone do that?"

"Ummmmm, because we have idiotic sadists in the world? It's not something i want to talk bout now... At least not over texts..." (I was hoping she would get the hint that I didn't want to be alone)

"Would u be able to come over?"(Thank the Everlasting Cat)

"I just need to get ready"

I quickly threw some clothes on, and wrote a note to my brother on the counter, saying I was at Jem's house. My dad was already gone. I knew it would happen. My dad, and I hate to brag for him, is a genius when it comes to solving puzzles, even when they are this big and complex. Dad was going to be at the office for the next few weeks, trying to get a reasonable answer to who did this.

I didn't see many people on my way to Jem's house, and the few I did looked like they didn't want to be outside at all. In a semi-small place like this, word gets around fast, and once you hear it, fear doesn't take much longer to come too. Of course, to give them the benefit of the doubt, it was really cold out. It was spring, but the temperature still thought it was winter. The flowers on the trees hadn't bloomed yet. I wished they would. We could use some beauty in the world right now.

Jemima's mom started to fuss over me when I got there, saying that I shouldn't have walked there alone. I said, in my best angelic voice, that I wouldn't do it again, and yes she could drive me home… sigh…Mothers these days.

Jem looked at me, and gave me an awkward hello when I walked into her room. Her room is completely dark. I can barely make out her facial features. She always gets really bad headaches, and the light bothers her. Even though she's sick literally all the time, she still manages to be in the top ten smartest kids in the school, and has a job… dumb overachiever.

"Eleanor, what's happening? What happened to Admetus? Who was it?" I forgot that Admetus was her uncle. She was speaking really fast, almost like she was having a panic attack.

"Someone stabbed him Jem. Him and two other people. And no one knows who did it."

"When will your dad figure it out? He will, right? I mean, he's the Protector guy and stuff; he should be able to get it. But last time, you know, when It happened…" She obviously knew that I didn't want to think about my mom right then.

I cut her off, "Yes, my dad will figure it out. He's not exactly the kind of guy to let the bad guys go. Come on, you know that! There's only been one time when the they got away, that last time when there was no reason for killing my…" I stopped talking, because I realized what I just said contradicted my earlier words. And so did Jemima. She said precisely what I was thinking.

"Elle, I hate to say this, but it's exactly like last time."

** Thanks for reading, please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank ****Meow Miss K for reviewing faithfully. Of course, I would love to have more peoples' opinions! **

** Disclaimer: Must I write this disclaimer? Isn't it obvious already?**

Jemima's mom drove me home after that wonderful talk at her house. At home, there wasn't anything to do; Quaxo and Dad weren't there. I tried to read, but whenever I heard a loud noise outside, I flinched, thinking someone was out. The big, shadowy figure of my dreams kept coming in my mind, and it did nothing to help me calm down.

My father and my brother came in about the same time. When we sat down for dinner, it was completely quiet. I almost felt like the silence was a barrier. One noise and everything you were trying to not think about would come out. Of course, as always, I was right. I blame my brother. He's the one who asked.

"Dad…ummmm…did you find, well, anything?"

My dad stared at him and me for a few seconds, like if he was judging us. I guess we passed, because he replied-

"Yes. I think we might have figured out who did it."  
Now it was our turn to stare at him. I not a mind reader, but I bet you I could tell you what my brother was thinking. _Really?! You didn't tell us this before?!_

"WHO? Wait… are you not allowed to tell us?" my brother asked.

"I'm not," Quaxo and I deflated at these words, "but I'm going to tell you anyway." He sighed, "We found fur at the scenes… Ginger fur"

I wasn't expecting this. There is only one ginger cat that I know of, and that would be Macavity- my foster uncle.

My grandfather adopted him when his family abandoned him after learning he had magic. Back then, and even a bit now, cats with magic were thought to be evil, and would be pain and misery and all that good stuff to the family that housed them. Of course, that isn't true (Quaxo is WAY too responsible to ever put a toe over the line), but Macavity certainly made people stop trusting other magic cats more.

He's the head of a giant operation; where they steal and beat up other cats, either for money or fun. If something was ever stolen, the police would automatically blame him, even through they have given up trying to find him. I bet you he has helped Mungo and Teazer with developing their own thieving skills.

But Macavity has never been accused of killing someone. That's just crossing a line, even for him. I nearly asked if he was joking, then realized this is one thing Dad wouldn't joke about.

"Dad… do you really think he did it? It's not normal for him to do anything like this." I asked my Dad.

"I have a hard time believing that he would do it too. But… if his fur is at the scene, it's incontestable proof. Perhaps his group was paid a lot to do it; but it still doesn't make any sense. He knows when to draw the line… If he ever crosses it, it's for good reason. And there could never be good reason for this."

_Why does my world keep flipping on me? _I wondered, as I was in bed that night. My Dad used to make jokes about Macavity at dinner, making him seem like he was actually an interesting guy to talk about. He was never portrayed as a cold-blooded killer.

A thought came to me suddenly. I tried to get it out, but there wasn't a way to. I couldn't think of any real reason why Macavity would kill three random people, so there was only one thing that could be happening. You can yell at me for not figuring out this simple thing before, but my head was going overdrive all day. I'm sure anybody else that was thinking about the whole case came to the same conclusion at the same time as me.

_We're dealing with something completely different this time…_

_\_ And trust me, that thought didn't help me sleep.

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took five million years to write. My library was closed, and that's where I do all my writing stuff. **

**Disclaimer: Why would I be writing a fanfiction if I owned Cats?! I'd be writing a sequel!**

You know one of the only good things that always come with not being able to sleep? You can always hear people trying to sneak out of the house in the middle of the night. How do I know that? Well, obviously someone snuck out while I couldn't sleep (do I really need to point that out?). Who was it, you want to know? It wasn't Quaxo.

It was Dad.

Don't worry; I was just as confused as you are. When I heard noises downstairs, I nearly freaked out, thinking that it was the Shadow Cat, but after I heard the door close, I looked out the window and saw my dad walking away. I couldn't figure out why he was taking a midnight stroll, so I decided to obey my curiosity, and follow him.

I ran downstairs, grabbed my coat, and went outside. It was freezing cold out, but I still searched for my dad. I saw him down the road, so I hurried after him. Dad wasn't strolling; he was walking really fast. He once looked back, but I ducked into an alley before he saw me.

After walking for a while, we left the town's boundary, but Dad didn't stop. He went into the woods. When I finally followed him in, I saw something I really wasn't expecting. I mean, really! Who expects their policeman dad to be talking to a cat that is the main suspect in a murder case? Yep, Daddy was talking to Macavity, the mysterious, ginger cat.

Macavity was speaking. His voice, well, I can only describe it as snakelike. "I'm guessing, since you're here, that you believe I didn't do it?"

"You've never killed anyone before, so it's highly unlikely for you to just get up and murder three cats for no good reason. However, no matter what I believe, others are going to blame you. There's no one else to point the finger at. I came here to tell you to go away, before a mob comes to take the law into their own hands."

Macavity sighed. "Don't worry about me, Munkustrap. I'm more concerned about what will happen to you once the cat who did this decides you're the next target."

"What are the chances of the cat coming after me? Wait, don't answer that."

"I think I might know something about this cat. If I'm right, it's no one you would want to fight with." He stopped, and then looked around him.

"What?"

"Are you sure no one followed you here?"

"Who would know that I was coming here tonight, and follow me all the way here without me knowing it?"

"I don't know… Maybe your daughter?'

_Bast… I now hate this guy_

My dad turned his head around, and saw me standing next to the tree I used to be hiding behind. "Eleanor!"

"Hi, Dad." I walked towards the two cats.

"Why are you here?" Dad asked in a scary, low voice.

"I couldn't sleep, and I saw you leave, so I followed you… Please don't kill me." He just kept staring the death stare at me.

I heard Macavity laughing softly. "Of course, there also is the boy over there using magic to conceal himself."

Quaxo randomly appeared next to me, making Dad and I both jump. When Da moved his death stare from me to him, he said "I heard Eleanor get out of bed, so I followed her. I didn't realize she was following you until we got to the woods." He looked down, guilty. He's way too much of a goody two-shoes. He suddenly looked up at Macavity. "How did you see me? Dad glanced in my direction tons of times, but he didn't see me!"

Macavity rolled his eyes. "Don't try to magic another magician, boy. It never works out well." He glanced at Dad. "It actually better for them to be here now, and have them learn what's happening, instead of making up wild fantasies."

"I didn't want to worry them with things they don't need to learn."

"They're going to hear about it, one way or another."

"Fine. What do you know about this murderer of ours?"

"Well, it isn't much, but from what I've heard…"

**I want to dedicate a whole chapter for Macavity's story, and I'll have it up ASAP :). But for now…**

**See that beautiful box, right underneath this? Put a little review in it. That's what it's there for. Pretty please with cherries and whip cream and chocolate syrup! Oh, now I'm hungry! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm alive! There has been so much going on here in my sleepy little town that's it's not funny. I had play, dance, a crazy shooter over in the town next to us when we were in school, and getting ready to go to Italy this summer with the Girl Scouts. Fun stuff, right?**

** Anyway, just a quick refresher on this story. When Munkustrap left the house to see Macavity, Eleanor followed him, and her older brother followed her. The two were discovered and were waiting with their father to hear what Macavity knew about the crazy killer in their town.**

**And ACTION!**

"It all started a few months ago." Macavity started out. "Some of my associates in other cities started whispering about a cat who's been murdering all that he can see. I didn't think twice about it, there is always some man who puts that rumor out about himself. It's good for his reputation or something.

But then I started hearing about people getting slain more and more. First it was just the homeless and the poor (which none of the police would truly care about), but then whoever has been doing this has been getting braver. High class officials went down in Newtown. This disturbed me, but again, it didn't affect me, so I didn't truly care.

But then, it finally hit home. I have two henchcats, Anna and Scotty. They are my young prodigies, I guess you would say. They showed up at my headquarters a few nights ago, and Anna was covered in blood."

"I'm guessing they couldn't go to the hospital or the police?" my father asked.

"No. What they were doing when they got hurt wouldn't be what the police would exactly praise them for doing..."

"Anyway," he continued, "the two cats were over at the abandoned shed over by the river. It's where they stay if they aren't with me. They hadn't been there for a few days, so Anna went there to clean up while Scotty went to grab some food.

When he arrived back home, he heard some banging noises, and his sister screaming. When he ran in, he saw three cats, two black, and one ginger. The ginger had blood all over him. When they saw Scotty, one the black cats rushed at him, and knocked him out. When he woke up, he was alone with his sister, who was close to death.

Scotty said he ran towards my headquarters as quickly as he could, holding his sister in his arms. I tried my best to save her, but it was much too late. She had lost too much blood already. Before she died, she was able to tell me her murderer's name.

It's Takeshi. And that cat looks exactly like me"

"Takeshi? What in the world does that mean?" My father asked.

"It's Japanese for fierce warrior, Dad." I responded to my dad. I looked at Macavity. "It seems like he lives up to his name."

"Sadly, yes, he does. And it won't be long until he comes after your father." He replied, looking straight at Dad. "That's why I'm not afraid for myself. Takeshi won't come after me, he's out to terrorize and satisfy his own sadistic soul. It's going to be you or them soon." He said, glancing down at us. "We need to take him down before then."

I can't really say that made me feel like a happy camper. I was staring at my uncle when dad's cell phone rang, making me jump. Dad glanced at the number, and suddenly paled. He answered it.

"Hello? Yes. What?" Any small remaining color in his face was gone. And that's saying something, since his face is white. "I'll be right there. 117 Creek RD? Yes, I'll see you there as soon as I can." With that, he hanged up and looked at Macavity.

"I'm sorry; I have to get the kids home. There's... There's been another attack."

"Go then. I will contact you later." Macavity stalked off into the night, while we turned and headed back home.

Dad walked ahead of us, and checked down corners before we walked down them. A gun materialized in his hands, one that I didn't even know was there. After we got back, he made sure no one was in the house, and then left, warning us not to follow him again.

After he was gone, Quaxo turned to look at me. "Who lives at 117 Creek RD?"

I thought about it, and said, "Is it Gwen and her family?" Gwen was a senior at my school, the head cheerleader. No one who Quaxo and I spoke with, but she was the most popular girl in school.

"I think you're right. Her dad's on the council. Macavity's right. This Japanese dude is getting worse and worse. Soon..." He stopped speaking, looking at me with large eyes.

"It's decided, I'm sleeping in your room tonight. I'm grabbing my sleeping bag."

"You promise that you're not sneaking out again?" I stared at Quaxo, who was still trying to make a joke about the situation.

"What, did I ruin your 'always-the-good-boy' reputation?" I responded, halfway smiling.

"Well, I didn't want to feel guilty if something did happen. Go on now, grab your stuff." He walked up the stairs to his room, and I soon followed him.

After lying down, I whispered Quaxo's name.

"What?"

"If anyone comes in, zap them, won't you?"

I didn't have to be a mind reader to know he was rolling his eyes.

**All done! If reading that didn't take too much of your time up, I would love for someone to just write a little note in the little box below. Even if it's just a happy face. That would make me very happy. The quicker the reviews, the larger the motive is to write.**

** Have a stupendous day, fellow Jellicles!**


	8. Chapter 7

** Heeeeeey**! **I got really bored during science class, and this was the result. **

I woke up to Dad knocking on Quaxo's door. When he walked in, I studied his face. He looked terrible. As in terrible, I mean he looked like he would had rather been hit in the head with a steel rod all night then do what he was doing. I shook Quaxo to wake him up, and then sat next to him on his bed, while Dad sat on the opposite end.

Quaxo, nervously, cleared his throat, and asked, "Who was it this time?"

Dad looked down, and replied in a soft voice, "Andrew, his wife, and their daughter Gwen." Dad shook his head. "The cat tortured them before they died, the sadistic bastard."

Quaxo and I were stunned. Dad doesn't swear, ever! Gripping Quaxo's hand, I reflected on what Takeshi had done to our family, to our community, and what he could do. I hated thinking about what he could do next, and trust me, that was the only thing my mind could dream about last night. I didn't even notice that I shaking until Dad moved over to hug me.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you kids with me when I spoke with Macavity." He muttered, while rubbing my back.

"But he was right, Dad." Quaxo spoke up. "Mr. Andrew is... was on the council. And he was rich. Not mentioning the fact that now we know Takeshi obviously doesn't have any problems killing kids."

My father looked at me, then at Quaxo, whom I knew was just as afraid as I was, but was able to control his emotions more. Dad put one hand on my shoulder, and the other on my brother's. Father stared us both in the eye, and said in a strong, slow voice,

"I don't know how we're going to take Takeshi down, or even if it's going to happen. But I swear to both of you, I will do anything I am able to do to keep you safe. You understand that, right?" Quaxo and I both nodded in response, not saying anything. Dad sighed. "I'm sure this isn't necessary, but stay in the house today."

"Yes Dad." We said in unison.

Father went out of the room and went back to work. I sat in my brother's room most of the day, writing or reading books. We didn't speak much. There wasn't anything we could say without the other already knowing it.

When Dad got back late that night, he didn't sleep. He went to his room upstairs and kept working, trying to figure out where Takeshi spent his time. From what I could figure out, the vast majority of the police force thought that Macavity was the killer. Since Dad obviously couldn't tell them why he knew my uncle was the killer, he wasn't able to get them away from that thought. So now it was up to Dad to figure out how to get Takeshi.

I was sleeping in Quaxo's room, just like the night before, when I woke up feeling very thirsty. I left the room to grab a glass of water from the downstairs' kitchen. I believe I woke Quaxo up when I opened the door, since it squeaks. As I walked past my dad's room, the light was out, so he must have finally got to sleep.

I got the kitchen, and was drinking my water when I heard a noise behind me. Turning, I didn't see anything, so I assumed it was the wind or something of the kind. I was about to go back upstairs when the noise was heard again. I spun around as quickly as I could, just to see a large, black cat standing in front of me, with his hand raised.

All I was able to get out was "DA-, "before I slipped into darkness.

**Hehehehe, evil cliffhanger! **

**Did ya enjoy it? Did ya, did ya? If you did, you should really tell me that in that pretty little box down there, or you can PM me. I'm really friendly. Promise!**

**Love you all! Misto-Forever signing off.**


	9. Chapter 8

I woke up in darkness. I couldn't figure out why my head hurt so much. Did I fall down the stairs? How come it felt like there was something in my mouth? Wait a minute, why couldn't I move my hands, which were uncomfortably behind my back? Oh Everlasting Cat, know I started to remember the black cat and him hitting me. He must have kidnapped me! But where, why, how long?

My mind started to race, and my breathing quickened. My fear would have taken over me if I hadn't felt someone take hold of my hands and what sounded like an attempt to say my name around a gag. I was 90 percent sure it was my father trying to calm me down. I tried with all my heart to do as he wanted me to. I've read enough books to know that freaking out wouldn't help. Of course, it's much easier said then done, especially if you have a very imaginative 13 year old mind.

I don't know how long we laid there in darkness, but what after what seemed like years I heard footsteps outside the room. My hands, which Dad had not let go of since I woke up, gripped his tighter. He squeezed mine quickly as cats walked in, flooding us with light, as if he was trying to give some of his courage to me. I can't exactly say it worked.

Five giant black cats walked into the cell, with a younger ginger behind them. The ginger seemed to be my age, and looked completely out of place. He was nervously glancing at us, (now that there was light, I could see Quaxo behind Dad), and he seemed like he didn't want to be there at all. When I glimpsed at him, he gave me a look of pity. If I hadn't already decided to hate everyone in this place, I would have felt thankful.

I felt myself being lifted up by one of the black cats and being set on feet, even through he did not let go of me. I swayed, but managed to stay up. When I looked over at Dad and Quaxo, however, I was surprised that they were standing up. They both had bruises on their faces and arms, obviously showing the results of the fight at our house. I was even more surprised when I looked at the other side of me.

There was a purple cat.

No, seriously! It was a cat that was purple! And he kept throwing murderous glances at Quaxo, so I'm just going to take a guess of what had happened. You see, when Quaxo freaks out and tries to use magic, most likely it will come out wrong. Trust me, I still have terrible memories from when he accidentally turned the whole house pink when he was trying to magically do his homework. That was the day I learned not to sneak up behind a magician.

Anyways, I digress from the plot line.

The black cats, with the ginger in the lead, pulled us out of the room and into a wide hallway, which seemed to have dark red splotches on the ground every several feet or so. My stomach heaved as it saw this. We kept being pushed and dragged until we reached a massive hall, with a throne on the end of it. The cat that was sitting in the throne I knew had to be Takeshi.

Takeshi had long, dirty, ginger hair, and wore red and black robes. His eyes were completely black; there was no light in them at all. That itself frightened me.

"My lord, the prisoners are here, as you commanded." The younger ginger called out.

"Bring them to me, my son." Ah, this boy was Takeshi's son! That makes sense.

My family was dragged to the front of the throne, and thrown down on our knees. Takeshi studied us for a minute in silence, while is son stood next to him on his right side. He laughed suddenly, making me jump.

"This is the best to the Jellicle Tribe? Really, THIS family? This cat," gesturing at my father, "probably couldn't hurt someone to save his life. This boy," stopping at Quaxo, "probably doesn't know what it takes to be a man. And here's," coming to me, "is just a little scaredy girl who wants to hide behind her Dada right now. Right?" I didn't respond. "Answer me, you stupid girl!"

I still didn't respond, since I did have a gag in my mouth.

He turned away from me, but then suddenly smacked me across the face. Hard. I hit the floor, just to be dragged up by my hair back to my knees. My father stared at Takeshi with murderous eyes, but what could he do? We were in Takeshi's power.

"Do you know why you're here? I guess the fact that you were trying to take me out is one, even through that's not a major issue. I decided I want some playthings that actually aren't so fragile, like with my other toys. This way, I get to kill two birds with one stone, right? You're out of my way, Munkustrap, and I still get to torture you and your family. Isn't this going to be fun? Oh, I got another surprise for you." He yelled out, "Bring him in!"

A tall cat was pulled inside. A tall, ginger cat...

Oh Everlasting Cat. It was Macavity.

He was covered with blood, and it appeared that his arm was broken. Father tried to lunge over to him, but Takeshi's henchcats wouldn't let him.

"That's just a little preview of the next month for you. If you are still alive, of course." He started to laugh at his own joke. "Take them back to their cells. The ginger can stay with the boys." The henchcats started to pull everyone up... except me.

It hit me suddenly. I was going to be separated from my family. I think when my dad saw me realize it, it hit him too. He started to fight the cats that were grabbing him, trying to get to me, but he just wasn't strong enough. Neither was I. I watched him be taken out of the hall with his wide open eyes, fearing what was going to happen.

Takeshi grabbed me himself, and started to drag me towards a door I hadn't noticed was there. I went completely limp. I was so afraid that I felt all of my strength leave me at once. The torture hadn't even started yet, but I had already given up.

I was brought to a dimly lighted room that was covered in red. I couldn't be sure if it was paint or blood. Taking in Takeshi's personality, I was guessing the latter. Takeshi ungagged me, but didn't untie my hands. I glanced up, and saw the whip in his hand. He pushed me onto my belly.

I closed my eyes, and heard the first crack of the whip, before my body yelled the first scream...

**I'm so evil, aren't I? You can threaten me through a review. You know, that little box down there? **

**Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Warning: Contains brief mentions of torture and other fun stuff.**

I was crouching against the back wall of my cell. I was in pain all over. The most recent beating, which included a steel rod, had broken my left arm. I was nursing it when I heard footsteps outside.

_Already? Takeshi was JUST in here. As a play toy, I think I deserve more rights, like actually being able to recover before being broken again._

Yes, I still held onto my small, pitiable sense of humor. It was a good method of keeping sane. The only difference between then and now was that I wouldn't dare say it out loud.

I watched as the burst open, and a small cat was thrown in. He looked rather familiar. It wasn't until I got closer that I realized it was Quaxo.

His back was covered with whip marks, like mine was, and he had burn marks on his chest, which I was thankfully spared. His face was a mixture of cuts and blood.

I had gasped his name when I saw him, so he turned his head and stared at me for a few uncomfortable moments until he recognized me. "Eleanor? Is it really you?"

"Yes. I'm still alive. Are you proud of me?"

Quaxo halfway smiled, which turned into a grimace as he tried to sit up. I crawled over to him, and moved him towards the wall, where he could lean if it didn't hurt his back too much. He looked at me closely, and asked, "Do you know the cut on your chest is still bleeding?"

A few days ago, Takeshi decided I was disobedient when I didn't bow to him when he was giving me water, so he took out his dagger and slashed my chest open. Not deep enough to kill, but bad enough to hurt like hell and made me really dizzy when stood up. "I know. I have nothing to bandage it up with, so I'm hoping it will close soon. But that doesn't matter. What has Takeshi been doing to Dad and Macavity?" I hadn't heard anything about them since we were separated, and that itself was torture to me.

Quaxo sighed. I moved over to sit next to him. "Takeshi has been worse to Macavity then all of us put together. He looks more dead then alive. If he didn't have powers, he would be dead now. They beat on him nearly all the time. Dad has bad wounds too; even through they are not as bad as Uncle's. His chest is all burned up. He said he was thirsty, so they threw boiling water at him." Quaxo looked over at me questionably. "They've been hurting you more then they have me."

"Well, I've always been more special then you." I laughed at myself. "I can't even make a good joke anymore. I'm pathetic! But what you said isn't true at all. I'm pretty sure I'm spared the worst. Not that I'm going to complain or anything. I personably like this arrangement."

"No Elle, you're wrong. I really don't feel like arguing right now, but taking a thirteen year old, separating her from any form of friendship, and torturing her seems to be the worst thing you can do to someone. To the kid and her family."

"It doesn't matter. If we miraculously get out of this, we can brag about who got it worst off. I just want to sleep before some bozo comes in to ruin my small haven." I glanced up at Quaxo's face quickly. "Is there anything wrong with your shoulder?"

"No, why?"

"It's now my pillow." I rested my head against his shoulder. I want to be as close to him as I could before they took him away again. Quaxo was the first person of my family I had seen since... since...

"How long have we been here?"

"I have no idea. Maybe a couple of weeks? More like three, exactly."

I shuddered at the thought of what could have happened at home within the couple of weeks we had been there. What do they think happened to us? Do they believe that Macavity took us? Now that I was thinking about it, how had we been taken from our home? I wasn't in my senses when it happened. I was about to ask Quaxo when he answered my question before I asked.

"You had woken me up when you walked out of the room, so when you screamed I heard you. My running downstairs woke Dad up, and we ran down to see Takeshi's henchcats about to run upstairs, and you unconcious. We ran right into them. Dad tried to fight towards you, but it wasn't any use. we were surronded and outnumbered. They grabbed us and tried our hands behind our backs, and stuffed gags in our mouths. We were blindfolded too, so I can't say where we were taken. I'm guessing they threw us in a car, and after a long while we were taken out and brought down hallways until we reached the cell you woke up in. They took off the blindfolds then, even through it didn't matter since it was so dark. I had to be at least an hour in there before you woke up."

"And now we're here?"

"Sadly."

"I'm going to try to sleep. Care to join me?"

"It would me my pleasure, mademosielle. If it's even possible. Love you Elle."

"Love you too."

**I will updating Monday the earliest, and Thusday by the latest. Bye!**


End file.
